This invention relates to an insulating, anti-kinking Y connector for arthroscopic surgery and method of making.
In arthroscopic surgery it is important to provide thermal treatment, either heating or cooling. In connection with knee surgery, the practice has been to provide a pair of pads for position on each side of the upper leg slightly above the knee. These pads have internal conduit means for circulating thermal fluid with the pads being connected in series and each connected to a source of the thermal fluid. One pad is connected to the supply line and the other to the return line, thereby forming, in effect, a Y configuration.
A number of problems have occurred in the provision of such treatment. A significant problem resides in the possibility of kinking of the conduit lines conducting the thermal fluid. Inasmuch as the circuit is a series circuit, a kink in any one position "starves" the entire circuit. Another problem resides in the possibility of misconnection--the supply line from the control mechanism source being connected to the return conduit means of the second "in line" pad. This also is avoided through the practice of the invention by the provision of unique hermaphroditic elements constituting the connections between the inventive Y connector and the pads.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.